


Лу Хань. Камекадзе

by IyaMikhaviya



Series: EXO: We are one? (Chinese ver.) [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-09
Updated: 2014-12-09
Packaged: 2018-02-28 18:30:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2742683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IyaMikhaviya/pseuds/IyaMikhaviya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Но я доволен полётом, хоть миг, но была свобода,<br/>Для этого можно родиться, даже если уродом!<br/>Я чувствую, что геройски, подохну в природном сражении,<br/>Я выполнил, все, что нужно я – капля – герой без сомнения!</p><p>Хроники Харона - Водяной камекадзе</p>
            </blockquote>





	Лу Хань. Камекадзе

 

– Ешь. – На стол перед ним плюхается пиала, через край которой на пластиковое покрытие плещет бульон. Вот только он слышит это как «жри».  
У Миньшо красные от усталости глаза, и нормальный друг бы спросил, где он умудряется так доканывать себя, но Лу Хань себя к нормальным не относит, он и так знает где.  
– Иди, поспи, – вырывается у него против воли – уж очень загнанный у Миньшо вид.  
– Пойду. Ешь.  
И смотрит.  
Лу Хань вяло бултыхает ложкой в жидком супе, растягивая разваренную лапшу над тарелкой, и отставляет ее в сторону.  
– Если это окажется у меня во рту, меня вывернет, – это честно, и плевать ему на чувства повара, с учетом того, что тот и не старался.  
– А если это не окажется у тебя в желудке, то долго ты не протянешь.  
Повар впрочем и не обижается. Он цепляет горячую пиалу за край и подтягивает ее к себе, выкручивая у Лу Ханя из пальцев ложку.  
– Открой рот и закрой глаза, – Миньшо ненадолго прикрывает веки и протирает их пальцами к переносице. – Представь, что это домашние пельмешки твоей мамочки.  
Лу Хань не может удержаться от смеха. Он плохой и заслуживает любой кары, но в словах Миньшо ему чудится подтекст. С другой стороны, а что ему еще остается в отсутствие личной жизни? Только реагировать на несуществующие подтексты.  
Он послушно открывает рот и закрывает глаза. Вот только с воображением у него не так, чтобы очень. Или все дело в том, что его мама ни разу на его памяти не готовила домашние пельмешки.  
В супе плюхается ложка и скребет по дну, нагребая гущину. Сбоку его щеку обдает теплом – Миньшо пересел поближе. Мягкая ладонь касается его подбородка, страхуя ложку. А потом по его губам на футболку проливается горячий бульон, когда пальцы Миньшо вздрагивают.  
– Блядь!  
Лу Хань подскакивает, оттягивая мокрый ворот. Футболка жарко облепляет его грудь.  
Ему хочется чем-нибудь треснуть ржущего Миньшо, но он наконец, замечает, стоящего в дверях Сехуна.  
– Не хотел мешать, извините. – Вот только ни в словах, ни в глазах младшего нет и намека на извинение. Его взгляд, как чернильные кляксы – он переводит его со смеющегося Миньшо на застывшего в нелепой позе Лу Ханя и уходит, так ничего и не взяв. В том месте, где он стоял, только чернеющая в коридор щель от приоткрытой двери.  
– Я не нарочно, – Миньшо на всякий случай отодвигается о Лу Ханя, – просто его увидел, и рука дрогнула. От неожиданности. Давай второй заход.  
В его лице столько смеха, что Лу Хань хочет дать ему по голове, чтобы все смешинки высыпались, но вместо этого он садится на место, притягивая пиалу к себе, и в свою очередь выкручивает ложку из ладони Миньшо.  
– Я и сам себя облить смогу. Без посредников.  
Футболку жалко конечно. Сто тысяч стоила.  
Он нагребает полную ложку и почти доносит ее до рта. Но застывает рукой всего в нескольких миллиметрах от губ и, подождав немного, опускает ее обратно.  
– Я дам тебе денег, только бы не есть эту хрень.  
И вид самый ангельский из всех возможных.  
– Ты себя когда в зеркале в последний раз видел? – Несчастная ложка в третий раз за последние несколько минут перекочевывает в другие руки и снова загребает суп, чтобы снова ткнуться в крепко сжатые губы. Жирная капля стекает по подбородку, но на этот раз Миньшо ее перехватывает ладонью. Хотя чего стараться, футболке уже ничто не поможет.  
– На себя посмотри.  
Лу Хань мотает головой влево-вправо, бульон теперь размазан у него по щекам и пахнет от него соответствующе.  
– Я тебе его на голову сейчас вылью. – Терпение Миньшо уже на исходе.  
– Думаешь, через волосы в организм впитается?  
На этот раз они смеются вместе.  
Минутная стрелка с еле слышным стуком становится на самой верхней отметке, фиксируя второй час.  
Лу Хань обреченно тянется к уже остывшему супу, но Миньшо перехватывает пиалу раньше его и встает с места, а еще через мгновение мерзкий суп трещит в измельчителе. Лу Хань бездумно размазывает жирные капли по столешнице, пока тот промывает тарелку под струей воды и ставит в сушитель.  
– Я сделал, что мог. Если ты сдохнешь, то это не моя вина.  
Миньшо быстро протирает ладони полотенцем и щелкает выключателем, оставляя кухне только освещение с улицы.  
– И в зеркало все-таки взгляни. Если ты вижуал группы, то нам пора что-то менять.  
Он исчезает в той же темной щели, что до этого засосала Сехуна, а Лу Хань остается сидеть в темноте и одиночестве.  
Он продолжает разводить жиром по столу.  
Что бы Миньшо сказал, если бы узнал, что он уже давно не испытывает чувства голода?  
Хорошо, что он никогда не узнает.


End file.
